Secrets
by specialfrog
Summary: Martin and Sam hated each other they were suppose to she was Danny’s, his best mate, little sister and there is a rule book on that sort of stuff...
1. Chapter 1

An AU S/M fiction.

It is set when they are both in high school, Martin and Danny in year 12, about 17 years, and Sam and Anne are in year 11, about 16 years.

Sam, Danny and Martin are all the same characters from the show, but Anne isn't (I didn't click to the character name until I had already written a heap, sorry if it gets confusing…)

Anyway- I'd love a review if you have time.

Ta :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 1**

Martin and Sam hated each other; they were suppose to- she was Danny's, his best mate, little sister and there is a rule book on that sort of stuff. The big problem in this equation however was the fact that Sam was also best friends with Martins cousin, Anne, and since his aunt and uncle were practically raising him over the summer, the four of them were forced to hang out.

Sam had been adopted into Danny's family when she was just a few months old; her teenage mother had given her up as she had wanted a better life for her child. Not that at this moment Sam thought that this life was any better than the one she would have been living with her birth mother. That's not saying that she didn't love family, she did, just like any natural daughter would but at this moment in time, squished into the back seat of Danny's jeep between Anna and Martin, she was wishing that she was anywhere else in the world.

With her parents away and Danny having already planned this trip with his friends, Sam had been forced to tag along with the group. Luckily Anne had talked Martin into letting her come as well so at least Sam had one savior she could rely over the next week.

Martin, on the other hand continued to act as though her hated Sam, always teasing her and stuff, but in truth he was confused with how he felt. Where usually he hardily noticed her, for the past month she was all that consumed his thoughts. It had all started when he and Danny had arrived back from the mall early, to find that Sam had thrown an importune pool party. Hearing the noise the guys had headed straight for the backyard, only to find that about fifty eleventh graders had raided the garden and were currently lounging around in the pool and its surrounding decking. Growing furious with the mess they had made Danny started his search for Sam with Martin in tow, they found her when Danny pulled Anne aside and asked her where Sam was. Following Anne's extended hand Martin was met with the site that had been invading his thoughts ever since then. Sam was climbing out of the pool, clad in only an aqua string bikini and was laughing at one of the guys next to her. When she looked up her eyes met Martins for a brief second before he regained his composure and turned away, under the pretext of talking to Anne while Danny went and got Sam. It ended up that the girls talked Danny and Martin into letting them continue with the party, with a promise to clean everything up by that evening. In all truth Martin didn't need much convincing, at that point in time he would have practically done anything to get away from Sam as his eyes kept threatening to follow the tiny droplets of water which were dripping from her long hair onto her body.

So now he found himself sitting tightly against the door of the car and staring out the window, originally he had taken 'dibs' on the front seat but as Tom, the guys other friend, had been making back-hand comments about Sam's ass for the last week, Danny had forbidden him from sitting next to her- not that she knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 2**

It had been several days and the trip was going well, they had arrived safely at Anne's family holiday house and were now in the swing of being on holidays. Even Sam, who had sworn to herself she was not going to have a good time, was enjoying herself. However today she was in her own little world, thinking back to something Anne had said to her earlier.

_As they sat on the double bed in their room Anne suddenly broached a subject that came totally out of left field for Sam, "Martin has a thing for you," she stated._

"_Martin?" Questioned Sam, "As in the same Martin who nicked off with my ipod, stole my pillow and threw me in the lake…and that is just what he has done this week!" She replied, "I think you have your wires crossed sister, he hates me- and I hate him!"_

"_That's all an attempt to get your attention, I thought you were the guy-expert between us," she said poking her tongue out at her friend, "And you do not hate him…you think he's hot- I saw you checking him out earlier."_

"_I did not!" Sam screamed back, trying in vain to cover the grin that was tingling at her lips as she threw a pillow at the other girl, "and besides he doesn't have a thing for me."_

"_Sam he was practically drooling when he saw you at the pool party, has been tripping over himself to help you all week and nearly flattened Tom when he started to trying to touch you last night."_

Thinking back now, she had checked him out and liked what she saw. In all honesty she had never thought about Martin in any way apart from him being Danny's friend and Anne's cousin- but since he picked her up and threw her into the lake the previous day she hadn't been able to get her mind off him. And thinking about it now, Anne was right, he had been really nice to her all week, first he carried her bags in from the car, then he helped her do the dishes when it was her turn and finally the other day he had gotten Tom away from her when he was drunk and acting weird.

Shutting her eyes she thought back to the days spent on the lake, her mind tangled itself in memories of his muscular body as he ran along the jetty and his smile and laugh as he jumped into the water after throwing her in. She thought over and over again about the way his hand had slid around her waist, brushing against the skin just above her bather bottoms as they continued their water fight.

"Hey," Martin interrupted her thoughts, "The others are heading down to the lake…you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Sam muttered, running a hand through her hair as she collected her thoughts.

"So, you going to come down to the lake?" He asked again as he watched her cheeks flush.

"Um, no I think I'll pass- not feeling too great," she lied, "Besides, it's like ten o'clock."

"Yeah they said something about a midnight walk to sober Tom up…sure you won't come?" he asked again, hoping for a more positive answer.

"No, its ok, I'll just hang out here till you guys get back," she smiled back.

"You can't stay here alone," interrupted Anne, "Martin, you stay here with her." She instructed, oblivious to the fact that the exact reason Sam wasn't going was to give her mind a chance to get off him.

"No seriously," she protested, "I'll be fine."

"It's ok," Martin said as he sat down on the couch next to her, "I wasn't really all that into going anyway." Secretly thanking Anne, for giving him an excuse to have some alone-time with Sam, away from her brother and his other mates.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 3**

Sitting on the couch a while later Martin could not tear his eyes off her, he was meant to be watching a movie, but since she had sat back down next to him after flipping the light off he hadn't been able to pull his eyes away from her, he wanted to take everything in- from her blonde hair falling over her white singlet to her tight blue jeans.

"Your staring…" she giggled, not even she knew what she was doing- she was Sam- she _did not_ giggle.

"Sorry," he mumbled as his head whipped back to the TV in front of them, only to realize a few seconds later that she was now staring at him with a big grin on her face.

"Stop it!" he gruffed at her, embarrassed that she had caught him.

"_Stop it…_" she teased him

"Sam." He tried again

"_Martin._" She mimicked.

"Right," he said as he whipped the pillow from behind his back and thwarted it at her.

"No far!" she replied, grapping her pillow and hitting him back, throwing herself at him in the meantime.

As they continued to play fight, neither realized how close they were getting to each other, until he looked down to see her pinned beneath him, her hot breaths tickling his neck as her arms gripped his biceps. Unable to resist the temptation he leaned slowly down and kissed her, after minor hesitation she started to kiss him back, her tongue running along the edge of his lips to seek entry. Lowering himself gently, but keeping his weight on his arms, he deepened the kiss further as she moaned into him faintly. Pulling away slightly, but only to let a breath between them, he was relieved when she immediately lifted her lips to find his again, her hands snaking beneath his hoodie, pulling him onto her more.

With one arm resting beside her head he let the other trail over her face and neck before it dipped to the side of her breast, his thumb lightly massaging the forbidden skin, which was only barricaded by her flimsy singlet. He became more excited when she bent one of her legs around his as her hips pushed into his. Groaning he felt himself harden, knowing he was pressing against her and that she could feel him as well he guiltily pulled away, dropping his eyes to his growing package. "Sorry," he whispered.

She had felt him harden, it wasn't something one could easily miss and although she was enjoying the moment she knew he was embarrassed when he pulled away and looked down. "It's okay," she replied, her hands still tracing lines under his hoodie in an attempt to convince him.

"Um, maybe we should go find the others…" he suggested as he began to stand up, not wanting to force her into anything.

"Yeah, good idea," she half smiled, not really able to meet his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 4**

After pulling on their thongs and heading out into the night his mind was racing for ideas of something to say in an attempt to break the deafening silence between them. However she was the one to break the silence, "I guess they have already headed back," she stated as she moved away from him and towards the small fire that was still burning on the sand.

"Huh…oh…they must have taken a different route back," he stuttered, in all truth he hadn't even noticed they had reached the lake.

As he turned to leave she called out to him, "Come sit with me?" and when he looked over he saw that she had already sat with her back to the fire and was looking out over the still lake. Throwing another piece of wood on the fire he sat down next to her, gathering all his courage to put his arm around her and pull her close. As she laid her head on his shoulder she picked up his other hand and brought it to her lips, laying light kisses over his tanned knuckles as he watched her in awe. "You know before…," she whispered, "I didn't want to stop…"

He was silent for a second, making sure he was really hearing her confession and hadn't slipped into another one of his fantasies, "Neither did I," he admitted, "But I don't want to force you…" he trailed off as she lifted her eyes to his before leaning into kiss him.

"Your not…" she whispered as she lay back, pulling him down on top of her.

He stopped her however with a strong hand along her back, "wait," he whispered as he started to pull off his hoodie, "Lay on this," he explained as he laid it out behind her. Then once again she began to lay back and pull him on top of her as their tongues danced.

With his knee resting between her legs and his hand toying with a tender breast under her shirt he could feel her roll her hips into him as she gently sucked on his lip. His neither regions hardened as she gripped his ass, pulling him tight against her undulating hips. Her hands then slipped beneath his shirt as she edged it up and over his head, trailing her fingers down his rippling chest before rolling them over.

Knowing he didn't want to push her to do anything she had decided to take charge, running on instinct and from what she had learnt by watching movies, she continued. Once straddling his hips, she kept her eyes on his as she pulled her singlet over her head, loving that his eyes widened as they caught sight of her breasts.

Rising to meet her he leaned in catching her lips with his as his hands went to her naked chest, teasing each nipple as he circled and rolled them. The bulge in his pants grew stronger as her fingers made quick work of his belt, his erect member quickly escaping its confines as she unzipped his jeans.

"Commando," she grinned as she looked down at his naked erection. Unable to resist she moved down his legs and took him in her mouth, starting to slowly kiss and suck him as he groaned beneath her.

He could no longer stand it when he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed, the tightness rushed through him as he begged himself not to come to early. Wanting to pleasure her as well he pulled her back to his mouth, loving the taste of himself on her lips. With one hand on her breasts he pushed the other between them, using the seam of her jeans to press against her centre, she then altered her hip movements to maximize the new feeling she was experiencing. As she continued to roll her hips over the base of his erection, his hands went to work on her pants. After unzipping them she eased off him slightly as he slipped his hand into her jeans. Pleased to find her panties already wet he rubbed lightly against her, eliciting a moan as she arched her back and gripped his bear shoulders, then she pushed more forcefully against his hand, encouraging harder strokes.

Unable to resist he pushed her panties to the side and let his fingers have their first sensation of her sweet centre. She groaned into his mouth as his fingers found her clit, running his nail over it as he pushed a long finger towards her core, thrusting it in and out of her as she hummed into him. She came hard and fast as he continued his motion, gasping for breath as he left his hand against her and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

Her fleshy lips and smell was playing havoc on his senses as she resumed kissing him. Wanting to rid her of her jeans he rolled them over, eliciting another moan as he pulled his hand away, "Patients," he whispered as he laid her back down and kissed his way to the opening in her pants. Laying a light kiss on the panties which were peaking out he moved his hands down the sides of her legs, pulling her jeans down at the same time. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as his eyes dragged over her nearly naked body, the glow of the fire making her glisten in the moonlight.

Raising her self onto her elbows she remained silent but put a hand out for him, pleading with him to lay on her again. "Is this your first time?" she asked as he settled against her body.

"No," he admitted against her lips, it was the answer she expected but she had still wanted to know. "Yours?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered in reply, "I'm sure…" she cut him off with a grin, answering his question before he could ask, "I've done other stuff, just not the full way…" she confessed, hoping he wouldn't care.

He obviously didn't as he plunged his tongue back into the depths of her mouth. She took his now throbbing member between her hands and began to stroke him as his hands slid her panties down.

After kicking them off from around her ankles she widened her legs as he held onto his member, rubbing it over her opening to prepare her. Catching her eye he slowly began to push into her depths, watching her face carefully he stopped and pulled back slightly if she grimaced, only proceeding as she raised her hips against his. When he was fully submerged he waited for her to adjust around him, knowing he was being sweet she wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"You okay," he asked, to which she replied with small nod and another kiss. Taking this as his signal he slowly began to move, slipping out and in as she lay beneath him. As they got use to the rhythm he sped up his pace, continuing to carefully watch her face.

She ran her hands over his back and down around his ass, loving the feel of him within her. She groaned heartedly as his mouth divulged her breast at the same time as his finger worked her clit, the combination sent her over the edge and she shuddered against him as the eruption played out over her body.

He wasn't sure if it was her sudden tightness, the shear pleasure on her face or the throaty moan that escaped her swollen lips, but he followed soon after, emptying into her body as she continued to recover beneath him. Opening his eyes he found her looking up at him with a cheeky grin, "Who would ever have thought this would be us?" she whispered as she swept a hand across his sweaty brow.

"Are you okay with it all?" he asked against her lips as he slipped out of her and slid to her side, adjusting his arm so she could curl against him.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, then added with a sly smile, "No one has ever turned me on like you do."

"Good," he smiled, genuinely pleased as he soundly kissed her.

After a few chaste kisses she whispered, "We should get back, we don't want them to come looking…"

Kissing her nose he nodded and helped her sit up, and together they set out looking for their clothes in the dark. After dressing they put out the fire and headed back towards the cabin, their hands naturally coming together as they began to walk. When they reached the clearing where the cabin came into view she slowed, suddenly fearful of what they were going to say to the others, "We have probably been gone a while, what are we going to tell them?"

"That we had hot sex on the beach?" he replied with a smirk, which won him a slap across the chest.

"I'm being serious," she protested as he pulled her into his arms and cupped her cheek.

"How about we say we felt like a walk and so decided to go find them, then saw that the fire was still lit and thought we would wait to see if they were coming back…" he finished, lightly kissing her lips.

She seemed satisfied with this answer as she deepened the kiss, enjoying their final minutes of freedom, until she pulled back again, "But we aren't going to tell them are we?"

"No," he smiled, "It's our little secret for now."

"Good," she breathed, turning to look at the cabin.

"Whoops," grimaced Martin as he saw the red mark on her neck.

"Whoops what?" Sam asked, spinning around to see if they had been caught, "Um, You may want to put this on…" he smiled as he slipped his hoodie over his head, "I kind of left a bite mark on your shoulder, sorry."

"That's ok," she smiled as she examined it, "Kind of a nice reminder of our _walk_," she continued as she took his jumper and pulled it on, "All good."


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 5**

After all their planning they were surprised to find no one in the house, on closer inspection however they found Danny passed out on his double, Tom and another friend Sam and Anne's room, with Anne sound asleep on the single in the spare room. Knowing Sam had nowhere to sleep; he slipped his hand into hers and directed her to his room. Silently she pulled off her jeans and his hoodie, placing them beside the bed as he looked for some bottoms to wear. After finding some trunks he slipped into them and pulled back the covers, letting her climb in before getting in himself. They fell into a comfortable position easily, both lying on their sides with her head resting on one of his arms while the other secured itself around her waist. Both quite tied, he laid a light kiss on her neck before they fell into a deep slumber.

Early the next morning she woke with the sun in her eyes, realizing the open blind beside her she attempted to reach out for it, however this was easier said than done as every time she tried to move Martin's grasp would get tighter around her. Finally she managed to reach it, after rolling Martin onto his back and crawling over his body until she could grasp the chord and block out the intruding sun.

Opening his eyes to a slim body above him was something Martin decided he could get use to, however it presented him with an opportunity he could not resist but to take.

She squealed lightly as the he blew a raspberry on her bare stomach, only to find his lips smothering hers a second later, "Shhh," he smiled as he pulled away, "you don't want to wake everyone do you"

"That was cruel," she replied, poking her tongue out and pulling the blankets over her shoulder as she lay down.

"Don't I get a good-morning kiss?" he pouted nuzzling her cheek with his nose until she relented and kissed him.

Snuggling up in his arms again she whispered, "Is it weird that this is not weird?"

"No," he smiled as he kissed her neck, "it's great, but we are going to have to tell them at some stage,"

"Why?" she pouted as she pulled his arm tighter around her shoulder, "I thought we were going to keep it as 'our little secret'?"

"Well it is going to look pretty obvious when I pick you up for a date, don't you think?"

"You're going to take me on a date?" she grinned.

"Of course I am, I want to be able to show you off at some stage."

"But not straight away," she said shaking her head, "Lets warm them up to the idea- remember we are meant to hate each other." They both knew by 'they', she meant Danny, he would definitely require some warming up to the idea of his best mate dating his little sister- he would be against it even without knowing what went on last night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where did you sleep last night?" Anne asked as Sam walked into their room later that morning.

"Oh, I crashed with Martin, everywhere else was taken," she mumbled as she started to gather her things for a shower.

"_Really_?" Her friend asked with an unmistakable glint in her eye. "So you couldn't wake anyone up, you just had to sleep with Martin in a single…" she toyed.

"Uh-ha," Sam replied being evasive, "Besides it was late when we got back, you wouldn't have woken up anyway," she continued as she headed out the door towards the bathroom. Anne just raised her eyebrows in reply, knowing something had happened, but not quite sure what.

---------------

Later that day as they packed the car, Martin pulled Sam aside. "We ok?" he asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Why wouldn't we be?" Confused and a little worried by his apprehension.

"I just wanted to check you didn't…didn't regret last night or anything, I mean I really like you and have for ages, but it was your first time…" Sam couldn't help but smile at his concern as he babbled, "…and I just wanted to check…" Deciding to silence him she took his chin between her fingers and pulled him into a heated kiss, not letting him escape as he attempted to mumble something to her.

"I don't regret it," she whispered against his lips, before kissing him lightly and heading back out towards the car.

-----------------

As they drove home that after noon Sam fell asleep on Martin's shoulder, their hands entwined beneath the rug he had spread over her. No one noticed their closeness as Tom had opted to travel back with some other mates and Anne had taken the front seat so she could 'play DJ' on the trip back.

Martin was looking down at her sleeping face when Danny interrupted his thoughts, "Just push her off if you want," Danny smirked in the rear-view mirror.

"Nah, she is ok," Martin replied as his thumb stroked her hand lightly as he resisted pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, if you're going to be late for practice I can drop the girls off," Martin offered, hoping for some true alone time with Sam.

"Yeah, that would be good thanks," replied Danny, "I'll be cutting it fine otherwise."

--------------------

Later, as Sam and Martin sat in the car in her driveway she turned to him, "Anne knows something's up."

"What makes you think that?" he asked reaching out to twiddle a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Because she never wants to play DJ and she kept looking at me through the side mirror," she replied, leaning into his touch.

"So should we tell her?" he questioned running his fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Um, how about we just wait a bit, each kind of hint her in without actually telling her."

"But if she asks us outright we tell her?"

"Agreed." She replied with a smile as she jumped out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" He called out, making her spin around and come back to the door.

"My parents are home," she replied through the window with a grin, but after hesitating for a second to long she climbed onto the step near the wheel and lent across the passenger seat towards his waiting lips before turning and running back inside.

-------------------

"So Martin really has a crush on you now," Anne stated as Sam picked up the receiver.

"What- miss me already? I only just walked in the door," Sam laughed at her friend.

"Don't change the subject," Anne scolded, "So as I was saying, Martin really likes you…" she lead, but when Sam stayed quiet she continued, "And you like him…"

"Why would you say that?" She asked hurriedly.

"Um, because you pretended to fall asleep on him in the car and didn't say anything when he practically drove past your street to drop me off first…"

"So I think he's cute," Sam replied, glad her friend couldn't see the grin on her lips.

"What happened last night…anything?" Anne asked, referring to Sam sleeping in Martins bed.

"Nope, he was the perfect gentleman," she sighed, silently wishing they were back at the lake house now and she was wrapped up in his arms.

--------------------------------

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first five chapters, I've been suffering slight mental blank on where to take this since then, but after getting my tangent idea out (Day 1, Week 1, Month 1, Year 1) this one ran a little better. Hope you like it.**

**Mwa**

**Specialfrog**


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon Sam's phone beeped, signaling a message, flipping it open she couldn't help but smile when she read the text…

So I stole your number from D's phone. Can we meet? I miss u. M

Running up to her room she started to reply…

Very sneaky:) Park near urs 5? S

Martin sat in his room at home; he had managed to get Sam's number from Danny's phone earlier in the day, but had forbidden himself from messaging her until it was at least twenty-four hours since he had last seen her. Therefore he was relieved when his phone beeped with an almost instant reply.

Deal. I'll be near the swings. M

Pulling on her sweats and runner Sam headed for the door, "I'm going for a run," she called to whoever was listening, "Back in a bit…"

"Okay," called her mother as Sam slammed the door after her. She didn't want to be hot and sweaty when she saw him, but it was the only excuse she could think of to get out of the house and not cause suspicion. Taking off down the road she plugged into her ipod and built up an even run, taking the shortcut to the park near Martin's house.

As soon as he pulled into the car park he saw her, she was laying back in one of the swings, her face looking up to the sky as her hands kept a tight grip on the ropes. Not able to resist he crept up behind her and leaned over her face.

She only noticed his presence when his shadow cut the sun off from her face, "Hey," she smiled embarrassed, but not moving as his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Hi," he smiled back before leaning down and pressing a light kiss onto her lips. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "Couldn't resist."

"Stop apologizing," she replied, sitting up in the swing as he sat in the one next to her, "Who said I didn't enjoy it?"

"Oh you did now, did you?" he teased, relieved that she was into the 'couple stuff.'

"Yes," she replied as she moved to stand in front of him, "I liked it a lot," she said, leaning down to kiss him again. Then pulling back she gave him a small smile, "lean back," she instructed giving him a light push in the chest. Raising her hands up the chains of the swing as she waited for him to comply, then when there was enough space she raised herself up before lowering herself onto his lap- one leg on either side of him.

"Hmm, I like this," he grinned as she leant into kiss him. Letting his arms go straight as he leaned back in the swing, allowing her to lean onto his chest as they kissed.

They stayed like that until they heard giggles and separated to find three little girls watching them from behind a large oak tree, "I think we should get going," she grinned.

"Ok," he pouted, "Want a lift home?"

"Ah, yeah, drop me round the corner though," she suggested as he stood up, picking her up at the same time before untangling her legs and setting her back down.

Sam was quiet as they headed towards her house, "What's up?" Martin asked as she drummed her fingers against the dash. Wincing slightly, she turned in her seat trying to decide how to approach the subject that was bothering her. "It's easier if you just tell me," he smiled as he stopped the car near her house.

"I know we were going to keep this whole thing a secret until we work out what is actually happening…and I know there isn't actually much to tell at this point, but I was wondering…"

"If you could tell Anne?" he guessed, butting in as she paused.

"Yeah," she smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly, "It's just that she is my best friend and we tell each other everything…"

"I don't mind, just give me a heads up when you want to tell Danny- I don't think I'll have to hide from Anne, Danny on the other hand…" he laughed.

"Ok," she smiled, relieved and excited about the prospect of being able to tell her best friend, "But I might just skim over the whole lake thing…"

"Good idea," he laughed, knowing exactly what Anne's reaction would be.

"So I'll just tell her that we are going to take things slow, like we agreed?"

"Ok," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her good-bye.

"So want to meet me here tomorrow?" he suggested when they pulled away.

"I think I'm going to have to start running twice a day, because I don't think I'll be getting in much exercise with you." She grinned.

"Maybe I'll just start running with you?" he replied as they climbed into the car.

"Deal," she grinned through the window of the car after climbing out, "Meet you at the swings same time tomorrow and this time bring your runners."

--------

"Long run." Danny stated as Sam made her way towards the stairs after running in the door.

"Ah, yeah," she stuttered, brushing past him towards the confines of the shower, already feeling guilty about her secret.


End file.
